


Two Peas In A Pod

by brokenhighways



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Zero's got a nasty habit of mixing business with pleasure. Jude Kinkade, the junior agent handling his move from the Cleveland Thundercats to the Los Angeles Devils, is no exception. Now the ink on his contract is dry, he's about to be thirty million dollars richer, and it's time to put an end to whatever this is.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958569
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen, Zude





	Two Peas In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Birds of a Feather' square on my trope_bingo card. Set at the beginning of season 2.

Zero's got a nasty habit of mixing business with pleasure. 

Jude Kinkade, the junior agent handling his move from the Cleveland Thundercats to the Los Angeles Devils, is no exception. Within two days of meeting him, he was pressing kisses down Jude's stomach, sinking into him, nice and slow, hard and fast -- the point being he hooked up with Jude.

Several times.

Now the ink on his contract is dry, he's about to be thirty million dollars richer, and it's time to put an end to whatever this is. It's not like Jude's a bad lay or Zero's not interested.

It's the opposite. 

Jude's one of the good guys. Wet behind the ears and a good sport, and Zero doesn't want to change that. He goes after people who are just as broken and prickly as he is. Jude's a nice guy who genuinely cares about his clients. Zero's not going to be the one to tarnish his earnestness.

So, he decides to let him down gently.

Jude arrives at Zero's shiny new rental condo with a bottle of champagne and a bright smile on his face.

"How does it feel? You're finally a Devils player!"

"Good," Zero says after accepting Jude's lingering hug. "I'm excited. I can't thank you enough for all you've done..."

He trails off, going in for the kill - raising his eyebrows, giving a little shrug that indicates disappointment. 

Jude's smile fades, like words blurring when a page turns. "Why am I sensing a but…?"

"I like you, Jude, and we've been having fun... It's just..."

The double fade-out, ensuring the rejection comes from the other person's mouth first. Zero might be a  _ professional _ basketball player, but he's also a pro at letting people down gently. 

"Let me guess," Jude says. "It's not me. It's you?"

"... something like that. I'll put in a good word for you. Make sure everyone knows you're good at your job, but..."

The triple fade-out, the part where the other person gathers what's left of their pride and accepts things for what they are. 

Over.

"If this is your way of saying we're not going to have sex anymore, fine."

Zero perks up, happy he doesn't have to let Jude down.

"...But you're not getting rid of me that easily, though. You're not the only one with a plan, Zero."

_ What?  _ This isn't supposed to happen. This is the part where Jude maybe  _ begs _ Zero to reconsider, and he hesitates because it wasn't  _ all  _ bad. 

"I'm not following."

"I'm reaching for the top too. My father took everything from me when I was growing up. He took everything from my mom. I'm here to take everything from him."

_ Hold up _ , Zero thinks. This is  _ not _ how things were supposed to go. Jude  _ used _ him? His face flushes uncomfortably, and he rolls his neck slowly. 

"...you used me to get your foot in the door?"

"The way I see it, we used each other."

The cocky grin Jude's wearing is a far cry from the first night they spent together. He had to coax Jude out of his stuffy suit and tell him to stop apologizing, reassure him he wouldn't be any trouble. 

"The whole blushing virgin act - you were just doing that," Zero says. "You knew I'd take the bait."

"I did my research. There aren't many people you haven't fucked over. You're ruthless, and you don't let emotions get in the way. I could use you on my side. If you think you can handle it."

Zero should say no. Pocket his thirty million and keep out of the Kinkade family drama, but... there's something about Jude. A part of him that's  _ excited _ he doesn't have to give him up. 

"What's the plan?"

Jude grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

+

Two hours later, they're lying in Zero's bed, worn out and sated.

"We can't keep doing this. Especially if you want me to make a play for Jelena."

The plan is simple. Become the star of the Los Angeles Devils. It involves displacing the current team captain, Terrence Wall, and  _ Jude _ came up with the idea of using Jelena Howard to do it. 

Not only is she the star of the infamous Devil Girls, but she's also Terrence Wall's ex-girlfriend. If Zero can persuade her to go out with him, he'll be on his way to his rightful place as the star of the Los Angeles Devils.

"You're the one that kissed me," Jude says. "You started it. This was never part of my plan."

"We have to stop."

"Okay," Jude says like it doesn't bother him. Zero's getting a taste of his own medicine, and instead of getting mad, it just twists him up and turns him on.

"...well, there's no rush. I'm not with Jelena yet..."

This time Jude kisses him.


End file.
